Something Inside
by ThInk-TwIcE
Summary: My first story so no flames! Inspired by Soemthing inside a song on Augest Rush. ITS DONE! Finally! truthfully I got tired of this story and was out of ideas, but i hope it way okay, being my 1st story!
1. What's going on?

**I don't own phantom stallion or the song "Something inside" but i wish i did!**

* * *

Sam hurried through her chores. That morning she was going on a ride with Jen later. "Oww!" she screeched as a hen pecked her hand. She waved it as though that would help. "Need help there brat?" Sam Sighed. "That's that last thing I need right now Jake." Jake stood leaning on the hen house door frame. "Whatever." He shrugged. "Why are you here Jake Ely?" Sam asked. Sam looked out the window. It was raining. "No!" she moaned. "Calm down brat." Jake eyed her nervously. "Get out of the way." She hurried. Jake stood in the way even more. "Jake!" Sam complained. "Could you at least try to sound nicer?" Jake asked. "Fine." Sam growled. "Jake will you please move?" "Oh nice to know I'm so wanted." Jake joked. "Jake!" Sam yelled. "Fine, Fine" Jake rolled his eyes. Sam ran off leaving Jake alone. "Way to go Ely" Jake thought. "Just let her walk away!" Jake watched the rain pour harder. Now what?

**When the one thing you're looking for **

**Is nowhere to be found? **

**And you back stepping all of your moves **

**Trying to figure it out**

Sam dialed Jen's number. The phone rang twice before she answered. "Hello?" Jen asked. "Hey!" Sam exclaimed "Its Sam." "Well I kind of figured that out!" Jen laughed. "So I guess we aren't on for today right?" "Yea it's kind of raining." Jen paused. "Really hard." Sam laughed. "You noticed?" Sam asked. "Nope I went out side and I swear the sun was shining." Jen exaggerated. "So do you want to go on Saturday?" Sam asked. "Sure thing!" Jen said excited. "Well I'll see you then I guess." Sam answered. "Bye!" Sam hung up the phone and smiled.

Jake quietly and quickly exited the house. He had heard every word. Who was she talking to? "It would be so much easier if you just said something." Jake thought.

**You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend**

Sam mucked out the last stall. She wiped her forehead from the sweat even though it had to be 10 degrees outside. Sam left the shovel by the barn door and ran inside the house, hoping not to get too wet. She went up stairs and took a warm shower. As she got dressed she heard someone yelling outside. "Don't let 'em get away!" Sam quickly grabbed a sweatshirt that had DHS on it from her high school. Outside Pepper and Dallas calmly, but cautiously walked to the side of a pasture, cornering a young bay colt. The bay was white-eyed and had white foam gathered on his flank and mouth. The horse wore an English saddle. The only person who even _dared_ to us a English saddle on the range was Ryan and Kate, the women who had purchased Tinkerbell, a draft horse who Sam helped find a home and saved from becoming dog food. This horse didn't look like their horses, but Ryan was always getting horses from his dad and shipped from England. Jake just happened to be there because he was helping Pepper mend fences. Sam stepped a couple feet out. Then the bay reared and charged. Right at Sam. "Please move." Jake begged in his mind, but knew she was frozen and the Colt wasn't going to dodge her. He ran hoping maybe, just maybe he could knock Sam out of the way. He watched the Bay run into her and knocked her over. Then he turned cold.**  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold**

Sam knew the colt hit her. She didn't get knocked out. She felt something warm. Blood. She felt pain in her leg. She looked down and saw her upper leg was bleeding. Where the colt had stepped on her. Next thing she knew Jake was right beside her. His face was horror-filled. He saw she was awake and relaxed a little, but not much. "Sam?" He asked. "Sam what hurts? Just your leg?" Sam moaned. "yeah." Jake sighed in relief. He carefully put his arms under her legs. Then his other arm went her shoulder. He lifted her up and carried her inside on a couch. She groaned a bit but made the effort to smile. "Thanks Jake." " Someone has to look after you." He grunted as he set her down. "Its obvious you aren't." Sam smiled "Think your going to be okay?" He asked. "Yeah." Sam answered. "Because I got to go." Jake glanced at the door. "See you around then." Sam said. "Bye brat."

**It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on**

Even though Sam's leg was filled with pain she walked down to tack up Ace to go on a ride. She watched Jake work with a younger mare. The mare put her head down, bucked, and left Jake behind. He slapped his hat on the ground and angrily walked to the mare, mounted and cantered off. Jake **never** got mad at one of his horses he worked with. He got bucked off again but this time he just sat there as though if he got up he would explode. "Jake?" Sam was careful. He sighed and turned around. "Yea?" "Lets go on a ride." Jake stared at her and then at the mare. He need to calm down. "Give me a second."

**Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you**

Sam felt tears come into her eyes. Yesterday with Jake had been so great. Sure he had been in a bad mood, but nothing to bad after their ride. Today was the opposite. She had forgotten about riding with Jen and she was mad. Then on the way to school she spotted the Phantom. It was so magical. The stallion reared and took off. Suddenly a Chestnut burst out of nowhere and they fought. Sam saw blood on the Phantoms shoulder and saw he had been limping. He fell over and got back up, but he was badly hurt. And there was nothing she could do about it. Sam entered the school. If the day hadn't been weird enough Rachel walked right up to her, smiled and started walking around with her. Sam tried to find a seat at lunch, but Rachel saved one for her with the popular people. It was an awkward day. Sam was about to get on the bus when Rachel stopped her. "You know what we should do?" She said excitedly. "Lets go ride." Bring your horse over to my ranch." Rachel smiled. "We can give you a ride home."

Sam was not prepared for the curious glances from the ranch hands. She should have been though. Sam felt her heart sink as she received a glare from Jake. She walked passed him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "Riding." Sam answered. "What was with the limo ride?" "Jake it's not a limo!" She said angrily. "So butt out!" "Sam I saw Jen walking around." Jake frowned. "So you ditch her and take Rachel?" "She ditched me!" Sam yelled. Jake grew quiet. "What's going on Sam?" Jake asked softly. Sam froze. She wasn't used to be called Sam from Jake or having that voice. "Where are you going?" He asked suddenly. Sam swallowed. "Around." "Remember I can find you just as easy." He hollered.

**So long you've been running in circles  
'Round what's at stake  
But now the times come for your feet to stand still in one place**

* * *

**_So was it that bad? Review please! I'll get more chapters up later this week. I have a great idea for a story 2 so i'm working on that alot. _**

**_LUv u all!!_**


	2. Please read!

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!

Ok so last night I re-read the story and didn't like it so I tried to delete it but I guess it didn't work. Then I saw it on this morning and started freaking out! Thanks for that review it really shocked me! So I'll write more but I'm gonna have to do it on weekends cause I'm stuck training some lady's colt!

THANKS SO MUCH!!


	3. Lost

Sam felt kind of bad for snapping at Jake, but he deserved it.

Sam was more confused then ever. Jake and Jen were against her and Rachel was with her.

Ace threw up his head eager to run. 'Not today boy." Sam patted his neck. He snorted and walked on.

When Sam got closer to Rachel's place so heard someone galloping behind her. It happened to be the stallion that took the phantom down that morning. He galloped toward her and then dodged into some trees. Then Sam saw him. The phantom stood in the snow, looking more magical then ever. The snow sparkled on his grey coat. Sam shivered and zipped up her thin jacket. "Should've brought something warmer." She scolded herself.

The phantom stared at her. Ace looked at him very alertly. Suddenly the Phantom squealed, pinned his ears back and kicked up his back legs then galloped in the opposite direction. Ace wanted to follow, but Sam drew her reins back. He bucked and Sam, who wasn't prepared for it fell down.

She tried to land on her shoulder or something besides her back but was unsuccessful. She yelped in pain. She tried to get up but it was unbearable, the pain. So she laid down in the snow, hugging her jacket closer.

"The one time you're not here Jake." She moaned

**You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you****'****re shivering cold**

Jake took in a deep breath and watched his breath in the icy.

He watched a couple yearlings gallop around in the snow and stop at the fence, then take off again. He was so in to in he didn't notice Rachel's car drive up

"Hey there!" She greeted in a more then friendly tone.

Jake turned, nodded and then continued watching the young colts.

"Jake that hurt." Rachel came closer. "But I forgive you."

Jake couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you here?" Jake asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Rachel asked.

"Well its kind of private property so I guess so." Jake replied. "So really why are you here?"

Rachel suddenly acted sad. "My boyfriend dumped me today."

"Good for him!" Jake acted cheerful.

Rachel gave Jake a cold stare. Then walked away silently. You didn't answer my question." Jake shouted back. Rachel walked faster.

As Rachel sped away Jake noticed it was getting late and Sam's gram had invited him for dinner. Jake walked faster to the house, smelling something really good. When Jake walked in he noticed that everyone was in the living room watching some rodeo thing. "Sam at the barn?" Wyatt asked. "Probably." Jake shrugged. "I'll go get her." Jake exited the house, speed walking so he could get Sam and eat. He noticed she wasn't there. Ace wasn't in his stall either.

Trying to not waste time he saddled up Witch quickly and cantered to the house. He dismounted and ran to the house trusting Witch to stay ground tied. "Sam's gone." Jake burst out. Wyatt sighed and got up walking to the barn.

"Something wrong?" Dallas said suddenly appearing from the darkness. "Sam got bucked off or something." Wyatt said. Dallas sighed. "You want Pepper or Ross out there?" "Nah." Wyatt said. "She can't be too far.

Jake galloped. He wasn't sure where he was but he stopped a couple times and shouted out. First thing he saw was a coyote. Jake shivered. What if something bigger got to her?

Then he saw a red sweatshirt. In it was Sam, bundled up, either asleep or... Jake stopped himself. He couldn't think that. He knew he shouldn't move anyone when they got hurt but Jake had no idea where he was and he wasn't about to gallop off. He wrapped his arms around her, carefully mounted and walked off following his tracks.

When Jake back he carried her into Wyatt's truck and sat as they sped off to town. They got to some Hospital, Jake wasn't sure where but he sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor and Wyatt to finish talking.

When they did Jake sat up. Wyatt looked tired, more then usually.

Before Wyatt could say anything Jake spoke, "Don't send her back to her aunt. I don't think I can't say good bye again.

**It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on**


	4. Don't say goodbye

Sam opened her eyes. She watched the nurse move around her room. Then a man in a white coat came in.

"Hello Sam." He greeted. "I'm Dr. Adams." He looked at his clip board. "Nothing is wrong with you, just you came in with a fever." He looked up and smiled. "You should be out by this afternoon."

Sam smiled weakly back. She wanted out of the bed she laid in.

The doctor walked out and Wyatt and Brynna walked in. They both had no facial expressions.

Sam was a little angry that they didn't seem worried about her. Instead they look a little frustrated.

"How you doing?" Wyatt asked almost softly. Sam felt a little ashamed.

"Better." She said confident. "What happened?"

Wyatt sighed in annoyance, so Brynna quickly jumped in. "We think you got kicked." She paused. "Again." Wyatt looked more and more angry. "With the horses?" Sam wondered. " Anyways, we are pretty sure that you couldn't get up, from the pain and fell asleep." Brynna eyed Wyatt.

"Really?" Sam said a little surprised. She remembered bits and pieces of what happened, but she could seem to put it all together.

"Rachel." Sam quietly mumbled. "What?" Brynna asked.

"Rachel told me she would meet up with me." Sam told her.

"Really?" Bryanna asked very surprised. "Jake said that she was at River Bind talking to him for a while." Sam focused on Brynna.

"Rachel told me she wanted to ride with me." Sam said slowly. The she slapped her forehead.

"She tried to get me off the ranch to see Jake right?" She said weakly.

Brynna rubbed her forehead. "If we know Rachel."

"Don't tell Jake." Sam whispered. "He would be so mad." Sam thought of Jake. Why wasn't he here? Sam didn't see him this morning.

"As though she read her mind Brynna added, "Jake won't come up. I think he figured it out a long time ago and feels stupid for falling for it."

"Sounds like Jake." Sam mumbled.

"Sam." Wyatt suddenly burst. "Don't you take Jake down for this, if it wasn't for him we would be still looking for you."

The room was silent when Dr. Adam walked it.

"I think you can leave now." He said cheerful.

Sam refused the wheelchair and walked out of the hospital, got in the truck and stared out the window all the way home.

She was greeted by Ace's whinny when she arrived. Sam noticed Witch tied up and Jake who was focused on one of his colts he was working.

Sam was about to run down to Ace when her father caught her shoulder.

"I hope your not think of riding." He whispered. "Cause your not."

Sam nodded and ran to the barn. She opened the stall and quickly took Ace in a hug. He pulled away, obviously a little curious and embarrassed almost. Sam sat down and did something she hadn't done in a very long time.

She cried.

Jake walked away from the pasture where he put away a horse. Pepper walked swiftly up to him. "Did you hear?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Jake asked back.

"Shoot I don't think I was suppose to tell you." Pepper added worried, "Your gonna have to ask Wyatt."

Jake sped walk up to the house, where Wyatt and Dallas stood speaking quietly.

Jake took a detour to the Witch, who stood in the grass yard eating.

He picked up his reins and checked his horse over.

Little did Wyatt and Dallas know that Jake could hear every word.

"I think were going to have to." Wyatt sighed. "I hate to do it but this is the second time."

"Wasn't it the Rachel girls fault?" Dallas asked. " No offence to anyone but I think I rather try to tame some off the range stud horse then stand close to her."

"Sam got close to some wild horse." Wyatt said sharply. "Ace might of kicked her but I have a better vision of her getting close to the phantom."

"Yea well that's true." Dallas sighed. "That girl needs to stay out of trouble. Well got to get back to Ross."

The two men nodded and walked silently in opposite directions.

Jake walked after Wyatt. He had been told all his life to keep his nose in his own place, to not get in anyone else's problems. This time Jake was done being quiet.

"Wyatt." Jake tried to say calmly. Wyatt turned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really?" Jake broke down, " Really sending her back?"

Wyatt stood there for a minute. "Jake I should have told you this a long time ago." He sighed. "You know better then anyone, that Sam will not let that stud go."

Jake nodded. "I know I've seen it." He said. "I promised that I would watch and I did but that one time I let me guard down." Jake faded.

"Sam got a chance." Wyatt said trying not to let any emotion show. "She's my daughter you think this isn't hard on me?" Jake looked down. "Its gonna be hard on everyone." Wyatt said. "But you've said it before. We gave that horse one time and a second time. What will happen if we risk a third time?"

Jake sighed. "I know Sir I get it." Jake told him. "I really do understand."

Wyatt nodded. "She is leaving to go live with her Aunt next Friday so 6 more days."

Wyatt dismissed himself and walked back to his chores.

Jake knew he was right. He didn't want it to be right though.

Jake was about to mount up when Sam walked across, heading for the house.

"Bye Jake." She called.

Jake chocked up. He didn't want to say anything back so he pulled his hat over his face.

Bye Sam.

**It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on**

* * *

**not my greatest but o well. I couldn't think of ANYTHING!!!! so yea more to come maybe if more people review**


	5. Prove it!

Sam sat up. She could tell by Jake being oh so quiet was normal but not like this.

He hadn't even looked at her. Sam knew something was fishy. Maybe because of Rachel, maybe not. Sam noticed all the hands on the ranch being extra careful of what they said around her.

It made Sam mad that she wasn't being told of anything. Okay so she didn't deserve it after what had happened, but still it was unfair and rude.

Sam leaned against a wooden post and sighed. She closed her eyes and felt a cool breeze of wind hit her. Then a warm soft touch rubbed against her skin. Ace nuzzled her arm and gave a small nicker. Sam thought it was for her until she heard a rough voice spoke out of no where.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer."

Sam turned around and saw Jake walking towards her. She leaned forward slowly, trying to avoid the pain and gave Jake a hug.

In discomfort he rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm brat?"

Sam didn't let go. "Thanks." She said softly. "Sorry for yelling at you before." Then let go and took a couple steps back to get a better look at Jake's expression.

Instead of answering back he demanded, "Why were you out there?"

"Out where?" She said surprised at the change of subject.

"When you got kicked." He sighed heavily. "again."

Sam was stunned. Why did she go out there again. The her memory clicked. "Rachel." Sam confirmed. "She told me she wanted to go for a ride."

Jake looked at her in the same surprised look. "Why would you believe that?"

"She was being nice to me…" Sam trailed off. She saw his point already. Why would Rachel be nice to _her?_

"Plus." He pointed out. "Rachel came by oh ten minutes after you left."

"What why was she here?" Sam felt a little angry.

"Umm I'm not really sure." Jake said quickly. "Let it go though."

Sam stared at him in surprise. "What did you just say?" She stuttered. "For real? Jake I can't believe I fell for her again! I'm not just going to let it go!" She pushed herself back against the stall door and tired to hold back her anger. Just for now at least.

Jake held his breath and waited her out. He stood there staring at Ace, knowing Sam would break sometime or later.

Sam's curiosity did get the better of her. "You answered me too quickly.' She paused. "Why was Rachel really…" She stopped. Rachel had come to get rid of her so she could be alone with Jake! It took Sam a couple seconds to register and think it through her mind. The she turned to Jake. "Do you really like her or something, doing stuff behind my back cause of whatever reason. Or is it just to bug the heck out of me?"

Jake felt his heart beating twice as fast. His hands went cold. The blood rushed away from his head and he felt dizzy. "What's wrong with me?" He wondered. He sighed trying to recover and let out a huge breath he was holding in. His stared in Sam's brown eyes and tried to look as sincere as possible. The he slow said, letting each word have some meaning. "Sam I don't like Rachel at all!"

Sam didn't get the message because her eyes still blazed with fire. "Prove it."

Jake gulped. "How?"

Sam let her glaze drop to stare at the ground and think. "I dunno." She shrugged he shoulders. "Tomorrow push her into a lake o something.'" Then her face lit up at the thought of Rachel in her Juicy Couture, dripping and screaming at them.

Jake smiled too. "I got a better idea." Then he kissed her.

**It was your first taste of love  
Living upon what you had**

* * *

**I so now what u guys r thinkin!!! WORST CHAPTER EVER!!! I hate the kissing part but hey It tooke me 30 minu before I gave up!!! ughh I promise to do better later!!! **

**ALSO no flames on this chapter please! I haven't wrote in 4ever cause of basketball and high school now so I am busy 24/7 plus basketball from 10 am to 2:30 PM even of christmas break! enough of my life just u don't like this chapter **


	6. The second worst day of my life

**Not mentioning anyones name but I got a message from someone and then really encouraged me not to get down on myself! Sry i didn't message back! Basketball, horses and i hate boys btw!! CONFUSSING!!!!! lol hope u like it~! :)**

* * *

Jake's eyes fixed on the ceiling. Tomorrow was Sam's last day at River Bind. Tomorrow she found out it was the last day. The day after, Jake didn't even want to think about. He remember when she left the first time he was a little glad that he might get to ride more without Sam around, but now he felt, well guilty.

It was still dark outside as Jake softly walked downstairs towards the door. He closed the door, guiding it to the doorway so it wouldn't make a noise. He walked to the barn, his stride getting wider with every step.

He whistled for Witch, not expecting her to run up to him this early in the morning. He was right as he watched Witch slowly walk forward out of the mist that seemed to reach from the ground to the sky. Glaring at him, Witch grumpily snorted her displeasure and closed her eyes as Jake tightened a halter.

Leading her to the barn where his saddle was, he quickly tighten the cinch and fastened the throatlatch of his mushroom colored bridle on her head. Tightening the reins he waited for the sun to break over the mountains. Then they loped across the desert floor.

* * *

Sam stretched out and yawned as her legs touched the floor. With her eyes half closed she reached to her dresser and grabbed jeans and a T-shirt. She changed and walked to her closet to get a jacket. She backed up when half her close piled out of her closet due to her shoving them in the night before. Her back hit the corner of the dresser and she grunted in pain. Standing still for a while made the pain slowly go away. More careful she walked downstairs and saw Gram, making pan cakes.

Something was wrong though. Grams face wasn't filled with her very annoying, "good morning!" face that showed that she was a morning person. Instead her face was clouded with sorrow. "Morning." She tried to act eager, but failed miserably.

"Morning." Sam said carefully. "What's going on?" She looked around. Her dad was sitting at the table, which was weird. He should be out feeding or something. He wasn't eating and his hat covered his face.

"Sam." He said seriously and slid a white envelope across the table. "This is you're ticket." "Ticket?" Sam asked puzzled. "For what?" He swallowed. "San Francisco." His dry voice echoed throughout the room.

Sam froze. She was so taken back she tried to grasp onto a word to say, but nothing came out. Blood rushed from her head to get feet. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She managed to get the words out. "For what?" She stopped herself. "Because of the kick?" She asked softly. Gram and Wyatt nodded. "You can't!" Sam panicked. "I have school, and Ace, and you guys and…" She tried to say Jake but her voice quit on her. She quivered and her teeth chattered. "When?" Wyatt still didn't look up. "When!" She yelled not regretting it. "Tomorrow." Wyatt whisper.

* * *

Jake lazily trotted to the barn and tied Witch up. Glancing at the house he wondered when Sam would know. Even though Jake wanted nothing more, but for her to stay, he couldn't see them hang out today.

Teeth chattering against the foggy air he shivered and pulled his jacket closer. He was getting ready to walk to the barn and wait for Pepper to get done to see what was going on, but then a door slammed behind him. Jake turned. He was so uncomfortable seeing Sam like she was, but she didn't notice. Or she didn't care, either one.

She was stomping down the barn and caught a glance at Jake. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry, she was shaking, and she turned a ghostly pale that made Jake sick. She froze and took off running to Jake. Arms out wide he wrapped his arms around her and enclosed her in a bear hug. Then she started crying.

"I'm leaving again." She whispered. "Hey, hey its okay Sam." Jake chatted wishing he could believe himself. "I'm leaving." She choked again. "Its gonna be fine Sam." Jake tried to comfort. Instead she pushed back. "You knew?" She cried out. "No Sam its not like…" Jake started, before Sam cut him off. "You didn't tell me?" She asked again clearly shocked. "Is there anybody I can trust anymore?" Then she ran off.

Jake sighed and sprinted after her.

**It's the first thing you see when you open your eyes**

**The last thing you say as your saying goodbye**

**Something inside you is crying and driving you on**

* * *

**Thanks people! I really did like this chapter even though it took 4EVER!!! Only a couple more chapters! **


	7. The begining of the end

Sam held her breath as she dismounted Ace. For the last time. Today was the day. She wasn't going to deny it. If no one cared enough to tell her she was leaving, then why would she stay here?

She took her time untacking. As she turned him out, Ace trotted to the end of the pen and shook his mane. Then he started grazing without taking a second look at Ace. Sam felt instantly angry. This was the last time she would see him and he ran off.

Then she felt embarresed. It was Ace. It was unlike him to encourage her to fuss over him. She should know better. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving." Sam wondered and walked slowly, kicking a rock as she headed to the house.

She stepped on the porch and at the same time Jake opened the door and started to walk out. She looked at him turning her head to catch him til he was behind her. He had his hat tilted, but pulled it down lower and stopped at the end of porch where to stairs started. Sam opened the door, but held it and looked down.

"Its not my fault." Jake said "I tried to stop them."

" You could have prepared me at least." Sam said coldly.

"Do you understand what you're saying?' Jake asked quietly. "You're going down some dark alley and you won't tell anyone how to find you." "Maybe I like to be lost." Sam looked at Jake in the eyes. Her eyes were cold though, not the same warmth as before.

Sam walked inside and slammed the door. Jake flinched at the noise. He glanced at his watch. Three more hours. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Half opening his eyes, he started to walk down to the barn. Sitting on a bale of hay he swatted a fly. No matter how bored Jake looked though, he just wanted this day to be over.

Sam looked out her window. The sky seemed so bright. Should it be like that if today was going to be one of the worst days of her life? Running her hand through her hair she turned and to stare at her bags. Biting her lip, she tightened her fists and kicked the bags. One of the bags opened, releasing her books, pictures and other things that she wanted to take to her aunts.

Sam cleaned up the mess and noticed a white envelope. "I didn't pack that did I?" Sam wondered. She flipped it over. It was blank in the front, but Sam tore open the seal. Carefully she unfolded a white sheet of paper with messy hand writing.

_Sam, _

_I know that you are mad at me and everything, so I won't be able to tell you this, but I'm gonna miss you. Hope you forgive me and your dad. Don't worry 'bout Ace cause he's a horse and can take care of himself. Seriously though it won't be the same without you brat. I'll watch your horse for you too._

_Jake_

Sam realized she was holding her breath and let it out. She heard a honk outside and her dad yell her name. She quickly gathered herself and hid the envelope. She walked downstairs, trying to get her last look. She opened the front door.

After a long goodbye with Gram she was in the Truck. As they pulled away, Sam looked back. Jake was leading Witch across the yard, but he paused to watch the truck. Sam waved. Jake nodded and pulled down his hat. Looking back forward she smiled and unfolded the note. In the envelope she pulled out a picture of Jake holding faith when they had rescued her.

Sam frowned. In the background was a white spot. She widened her eyes. The Phantom? She forgot to say goodbye to him! Blinking and panicking she almost slapped herself. Then her gaze returned to the same place where her dad had driven when she saw him for the first time since her accident

There standing tall, her horse tossed his head and galloped into the dense trees. Sam might have forgotten but he hadn't.

Sam for the first time felt at peace. She glanced at her bags. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. The ranch, the phantom, Ace and Jake would still be there. Sam for the first time in a couple days let her shoulders relaxed and smiled. She couldn't wait to get back home!

**'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you**

FIN


	8. NoTe

Wow what can I say? I love all the support I'm getting and would like to thank everyone for the encouragement! Lately I have gotten lots of messages about my story, something inside and decide, why not write a sequel? So I guess I am, but I just got a concussion so I'll be recovering from that. While I am, I'll be thinking of ideas, (help would help) so thanks again and I'll see you in the future!


End file.
